


Need

by lielabell



Category: High School Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-20
Updated: 2009-10-20
Packaged: 2017-10-25 00:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lielabell/pseuds/lielabell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s his favorite part of sex: that first feeling of fullness, the tight, almost painful moment before his body has fully adjusted to what is happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

Chad closes his eyes, savoring the sensation of Ryan pushing into him. It’s his favorite part of sex: that first feeling of fullness, the tight, almost painful moment before his body has fully adjusted to what is happening. He bites his lip as Ryan bottoms out, knowing from experience that Ryan will pause before moving again. Chad presses back, trying to get more even though he knows he has all that there is to take. Ryan chuckles, his fingers ghosting over Chad’s hip and across his stomach to close firmly around his erection.

“Fuck,” he hisses, his eyes snapping open as Ryan begins to stroke him.

“Not yet, but soon,” Ryan promises and Chad doesn’t have to look over his shoulder to know that Ryan is smirking.

Chad is torn between thrusting forward into Ryan’s hand or arching back onto Ryan’s dick. He knows that once he moves he’ll loosen up, his body relaxing into the familiar motions. It will feel good, better than good, but he’ll lose that too full feeling he craves. Ryan leans forward, biting down hard on his shoulder, the pulls back just far enough to thrust into him again. He moans, his hand working Chad faster as he moves and Chad bucks back to meet each stroke.

“Tell me what you want.” Ryan’s voice is hoarse. “Tell me what you need.”

Chad reaches back, cupping Ryan’s bare ass as he rocks back. “You,” he answers.


End file.
